


A discourse on why Cho Hakkai is a dirty, rotten, heartless bastard (an excerpt from the unauthorized biography of Sha Gojyo)

by MidniteMarauder



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Hakkai and his 'look'. It was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A discourse on why Cho Hakkai is a dirty, rotten, heartless bastard (an excerpt from the unauthorized biography of Sha Gojyo)

Gojyo sat down on the bed, leaning against the window, flicked the lighter and bent his head toward the flame. He sucked in a quick breath and blew the smoke out in a rigid line as he flicked the lighter closed and tossed it onto the floor behind the bed. He wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable, but he was still a bit sore. It was a good kind of pain though.

He took a longer drag of his cigarette and looked down at the sleeping body beside him. That same lock of dark hair was falling over his eyes as it always did, and Gojyo reached out unconsciously to brush it aside. Halfway there, he paused and stared at his hand, surprised by the implications of the gesture, then shrugged and gently swiped the lock of hair to the side.

It fell back into its original place immediately and Hakkai twitched, rolled a bit and settled onto his back, mumbling something that sounded like "wasabi", but could also have been "whatthehellareyoudoing?" Considering it was Hakkai, Gojyo decided it was probably the former.

He wriggled again in discomfort, muttering a curse, and Hakkai shifted back onto his side, kicking at the blankets and throwing his arm across Gojyo's thighs. He chuckled to himself and turned to flick his ashes into the ashtray. Unfortunately the ashtray was across the room; the pale strip of moonlight through the window illuminated enough of the room and he could see it over there on the table. Right where he'd left it. Fuck.

He sighed and glanced down at Hakkai before leaning over and flicking his ashes into the empty beer can on the floor. Well, it was his fault he couldn't get up right now to get the stupid ashtray, wasn't it? He'd make sure to remind Hakkai of that when he scolded him in the morning. Or afternoon. It was well past midnight and he was still wide awake.

The bastard beside him was sleeping soundly enough. _Well, okay,_ he amended, _so he's not exactly a bastard, but he certainly doesn't have to look so damned smug, even in his sleep, does he?_ He took another drag, another flick, blowing a stray ash off the sheet and onto the floor.

Fuck.

It had been over an hour already, he was down half a pack, and he was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

It wasn't like they'd never had sex before. They had, of course, and fairly often. And it wasn't as if he was a stranger to fucking; he'd done it often long before Hakkai had stumbled into his life. And he liked fucking. Loved fucking. Loved fucking Hakkai, for that matter.

So why the hell was he sitting here feeling like a goddamned pussywhipped deflowered virgin?

Fucking Hakkai and his _look_. It was all _his_ fault.

**

"You're home early."

"Not much going on. Coupla easy marks," he said, tossing a small wad of bills onto the table as he shucked his coat and hung it on the back of a chair. He removed his shoes, pulled the band from his hair and shook it out, letting it fall over his shoulders, and absently rubbed the back of his head.

"Beer?"

"Sure," he replied, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighter, and sitting down the table. He put his feet up and leaned back on two legs.

"One of these days you're going to fall over," Hakkai said, handing him a beer and an ashtray, and sitting down across from him.

"Well, if I break my ass, then you can tend to it, kiss it better," he said, grinning. He looked over at Hakkai and nearly started at the expression on his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." He reached over to inspect the stack of bills. "Oh, good. I'll do some shopping tomorrow."

"Pick me up a new carton, wouldya?"

"Of course." He gestured to the deck of cards that was always on the table.

Gojyo pulled his feet off the table and sat up. "Deal me in."

An hour later, he'd won enough hands to keep Hakkai on his toes. He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray, popped the top on another beer, leaned back in his chair, once again balanced on two legs, and propped his feet back on the table.

Hakkai wrinkled his nose.

"What?" He sniffed. "My feet don't stink."

"You're just used to it. I suppose I am, too. But it wasn't the odor exactly. Where did you get those socks?"

Gojyo wriggled his toes. "I like these socks. They're colorful."

"I can't argue with that, but purple and orange stripes -- are you sure you're not colorblind?"

"Leave my ugly socks alone."

"You have an entire drawer full of clean white ones."

"White is boring. These have character. Like me."

"They're an eyesore and they clash with your hair. And they're also too close to the ashtray."

"Huh? Wha?" Gojyo jerked his feet back and overbalanced. He seemed to sway in his chair for an age, sloshing beer onto his shirt as he tried to steady himself before finally crashing over backwards onto the floor.

"Fuck!"

"Gojyo! Are you all right?"

"You asshole. I thought my socks were on fire! Shit, I spilled my beer."

"Is that all."

"No. Fuck, I think I broke my ass. Shit."

"Oh. Well." Hakkai walked over and stood over him looking down, his hair falling over his right eye as he reached out a hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Then I suppose I'll have to kiss it better."

In the midst of wincing and rubbing his arse, Gojyo looked up sharply and sucked in his breath. Hakkai was looking at him _that_ way, and he nearly swayed on his feet. He opened his mouth to speak, the words right on the tip of his tongue, but all that emerged was a strangled sort of moan that seemed to come straight from his cock.

"Gojyo."

Hakkai's voice was low, and almost…sultry. Gojyo nodded dumbly, still staring at Hakkai's eyes. He felt Hakkai's hands pulling off his shirt, tugging his t-shirt from his pants and lifting it over his head. With their eye contact broken momentarily, Gojyo shook his head to clear it.

"Hakkai, what the f--"

Hakkai licked his lips and Gojyo froze, staring, his cock straining against his zipper.

"Come on, Gojyo," Hakkai said, and hooked his hand into the waist of his trousers, tugging, pulling him along toward the bed.

Gojyo nodded again, the words still stuck in his throat. What the fuck? It wasn't as if they didn't sleep together when the mood struck him, which, fine, was more often than not, but _he_ was the one who did the dragging to the bed. Not Hakkai. Of course Hakkai always went willingly, but--

"Gojyo," Hakkai said again, and there was that _look_, and Hakkai was kissing him, tongue swiping forcefully into Gojyo's gaping mouth. He turned them around, still kissing, then pulled back, a gleam in his eye as he pushed Gojyo down onto the bed.

He landed on his back, and he winced as his ass hit the mattress. Hakkai took off his own shirt, and climbed on top of him, kissing him again, tongue deep inside Gojyo's mouth, pressing their cocks together and _rubbing_. Gojyo groaned and thrust his hips upward.

Hakkai shifted slightly and Gojyo felt hands at his waist, deft fingers untying the sash he had used as a belt, slipping the button open and tugging down the zipper.

"Fuck, yes," he said as Hakkai slid slowly down, kissing his jaw, his neck, tongue leaving a wet trail as he nibbled on Gojyo's collarbone and continued lower, circling his nipple with a teasing lick before sucking it into his mouth and biting.

"Fuck! Ahhh," he cried out, and heard Hakkai chuckle softly, his hands once again at Gojyo's waist, pulling down his trousers and pants. He licked his way down Gojyo's chest and across his belly, over his left hipbone and down the crease of his thigh.

"Suck me," Gojyo murmured.

Hakkai chuckled again and sat up to pull Gojyo's clothes the rest of the way off, including his socks.

Gojyo opened his eyes when Hakkai's mouth wasn't forthcoming and saw him kneeling near the foot of the bed.

"Tease. I thought you were gonna suck my cock."

"Turn over, Gojyo."

"Huh?" Gojyo sat up on his elbows.

"I said, turn over." Hakkai's voice was still soft, but it carried a hint of steel, and oh, fuck! _That look_.

His cock twitched and he felt his balls contract. He glanced quickly at Hakkai's ear, but, yes, they were all still there. He licked his lips and swallowed. "Um…"

Hakkai leaned forward and grasped his hip, tugging, and Gojyo rolled over onto his stomach.

"Um, Hakkai?" he said tentatively, twisting his neck to look behind him.

"Hush," Hakkai replied, and he heard the soft buzz of a zipper being opened, and the soft rustle of cloth as Hakkai undressed. He felt the bed dip on both sides, and then Hakkai was straddling him, brushing his hair off his neck and kissing him at his nape, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a mark. He groaned and relaxed as Hakkai continued his attentions, moving on to his left shoulder.

"This is nice, you know, but I really wanted you to suck my cock."

"My, you're impatient," Hakkai said, moving back over Gojyo's shoulderblade to his spine.

Gojyo shrugged then sucked in a breath when Hakkai's hands swept gently down his sides.

"That's because you're a goddamn tease and you've sucked everything _except_ my cock. And my big toes."

Hakkai sat up with a final lick down the center of Gojyo's spine, moving down until he was kneeling between Gojyo's legs. "Well, I'm afraid if you want your toes sucked, you'll have to look elsewhere. I had something else in mind."

"Finally!" Gojyo said and tried to roll over. Hakkai's hand on his ass stopped him. "Aww, fuck. C'mon. Do I gotta say please?"

"Oh, I hope you'll be saying more than that."

Gojyo froze at the tone in Hakkai's voice. "Hak--Oh fuck! What're--ungghhh."

"Oh my, I liked that one," Hakkai murmured, and bent to lick once again down the crease of Gojyo's ass.

"Ha--kkai," Gojyo said, panting out the syllables so that the second one trailed off into an eerie, high pitched cry. _Oh fuck!_ Hakkai's tongue was… _No, he wouldn't. There's no fucking way he'd--oh, fucking God, yes he would!_

"Nnnngggghh! Hakkai, what, you can't, ohh!"

Gojyo buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cries as Hakkai continued to thrust his tongue into Gojyo's ass, fucking him relentlessly. Hakkai's hands grabbed at his waist and heaved him up onto his knees, pulling him back onto his tongue even further, and Gojyo cried out, pressing his forehead into the pillow, his fingers scrabbling at the sheets to keep his balance.

Part of his mind was still in a state of almost horrified shock, but the other part, the larger, hedonistic side, was already sending signals to his body, and of course it obeyed. He spread his legs wider, rocking his hips and thrusting back, wanting Hakkai to lick deeper, his traitorous ass, in all its vulnerability, clenching, clutching at Hakkai's tongue as he continued to fuck him, sucking at his hole. And the _noises_! Fucking sounded like Goku at a smorgasbord!

_Okay, less thinking about Goku, more thinking about how fucking hard my dick is right now_.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something long and firm slide inside along with Hakkai's tongue. The tongue disappeared, and he realized it was a finger, slick with lube. Oh God. Hakkai was going to--

"Hakkai!"

"Shhhh," Hakkai whispered as he slid another finger inside to join the first. "Oh, Gojyo, you're so tight."

"I know I am!" He was starting to panic and he felt like an idiot. How many times had he fucked Hakkai, just like this, fingers reaching deep inside him, stretching him, easing the way for his cock. He loved fucking, but there was a huge difference between fucking and being fucked.

"Hush, relax." Hakkai's free hand came around Gojyo's waist and long, smooth fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him, while other continued to thrust inside him, twisting gently but firmly, rubbing, almost searching, and--

"Fucking hell!" he cried out. "Fuck, Hakkai, do that a--yes! Fuck!" he nearly sobbed. Hakkai was whispering something in his ear, but he couldn't distinguish words over the thrum of blood rushing through his ears. His heartbeat was like a cannon in his head and he could feel himself whimpering and, fuck, if he wasn't rocking himself on Hakkai's fingers, clenching as he had with his tongue. Son of a fucking bitch.

"I want to fuck you, Gojyo," he heard Hakkai say, and he pushed up onto his elbows, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder.

_I hate that fucking look_, he thought, though he knew he didn't mean it. That fucking look was going to be the death of him.

"Yes." His lips and tongue formed the word, but there was no sound.

It didn't matter. Hakkai had understood, and his hand stilled on Gojyo's cock, retreating back to grasp Gojyo's hip as his own cock nudged at Gojyo's entrance.

"Relax," Hakkai said again. "Let me in, let me fuck you, oh, let me."

Gojyo took a deep breath. _Might as well,_ he thought, and thrust back onto Hakkai's cock. They both gasped aloud, and he could have sworn he heard Hakkai call him an idiot. Yeah, well.

Hakkai's fingers dug into his hips to still him when he tried to move. "Stop that. Idiot," Hakkai scolded softly, leaning over and nuzzling the back of his neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm the one who hurt myself, you jerk. It's all right. I'm good," he replied, and he realized it wasn't as much of a lie as he thought, now that the initial shock had dissipated. It felt weird, and it stung a little, but it also felt kinda good.

"Gojyo--"

"Just shut up and fuck me! Hey!"

Hakkai bit him on his shoulder and fucked him, just as he'd asked. He wasn't exactly rough, but he certainly wasn't being gentle about it either. Well, okay, maybe he shouldn't have told him to shut--

"Unngh." _Oh, fuck_.

Hakkai slammed into him hard, pulled out slowly, and slammed into him again, his fingers clenching Gojyo's hip for purchase. Gojyo had to struggle to keep his balance and lowered himself to rest on his forearms.

"So…good…fucking…you," Hakkai said, gasping with each thrust. He eased up, his hips slower but still pressing deep, and Gojyo moaned when Hakkai's hand crept forward and wrapped around his cock again, long strokes, his wrist moving in time with his hips.

"Gonna make you come with my cock in your ass," Hakkai hissed, and Gojyo almost came right then and there just hearing those words from Hakkai's lips.

He grinned and pushed back, rocking his hips back onto Hakkai's cock and forward into his fist. "Not…if…you…come…first, y'bastard," he grunted.

Hakkai slowed his hips, thrusting almost leisurely, but his hand still moved at its furious pace along Gojyo's cock, up and down the shaft, fingers alternating pressure, his thumb playing over the head.

"Cheater!" Gojyo cried out, and he came to the sound of Hakkai's joyful laughter in his ears. He was still riding out his orgasm when he felt Hakkai fucking him in earnest again, his laughter turned to choked cries of his own.

"Yes, oh, God, Gojyo…"

Gojyo's face was buried in his pillow, his chest flush against the sheets and Hakkai slumped over, sweaty, across his back.

"I win," Hakkai said, panting.

"Cheater," Gojyo replied. "You play dirty."

"You like it dirty."

Gojyo grinned. Yeah, well, so he did.

They lay there for a few minutes until Gojyo wriggled and tried to lift his head. "You're fucking heavy. And I need to take a leak."

"Mmmm," Hakkai replied, pulling out gently and rolling off to the side. The sudden vacancy left Gojyo feeling oddly bereft.

When he returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, walking a bit stiffly, Hakkai was already sleeping.

"Lazy bastard," Gojyo whispered, and limped over to the table to have a cigarette.

**

"Stop chain smoking and come to bed, Gojyo."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was trying, but who could sleep with you wiggling around like that?"

"I do _not_ wiggle."

Hakkai chuckled.

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say, Gojyo. Just please shut up and come to bed."

Gojyo could _hear_ the mirth in his voice. "You're laughing at me," he said, grumbling, and slid his feet under the covers, nudging Hakkai over a bit more roughly than necessary.

"Of course."

"Hmmph. You had your tongue in my ass."

"You know, Gojyo, I think you might be right about that. And from the way you were howling, you seemed to enjoy it."

"I did _not_ howl, you asshole."

"My ears would beg to differ. I think you also invented a few new words to add your already impressive lexicon."

Gojyo muttered a string of curses under his breath.

Hakkai yawned. "Did you say something?"

Gojyo huffed and turned onto his side, his back to Hakkai. He yanked at the blanket until it came free from Hakkai's grasp, and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"No good-night kiss?" Hakkai teased.

"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth."

"Good," Hakkai said, and tugged the blanket back. "Then maybe I can get some sleep tonight after all."

"Heartless bastard."

Hakkai laughed and pressed a kiss to Gojyo's shoulder. "I love you, too, Gojyo."


End file.
